Bleeding Heart Nevermind II
by Aiyume Kaoto
Summary: Você diz que levo tudo muito a sério e tudo que peço é compreenção..." Continuação de Nevermind Reita x Ruki! Enjoy it


**Titulo:** Bleeding Heart [Nevermind II

**Shipper:** Ruki x Reita

**Pov's:** Primeira pessoa – Reita/Ruki

**Disclaimer:** Não são meus... Mas, às vezes, vem tomar chá comigo, sabia?

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance e uma pitada de humor

**Nota:** sequencia de "Nevermind" P

* * *

**Bleeding Heart**

**Ruki Pov**

A primavera era sempre composta de cores alegres e brilhantes, mas não para mim. Depois do incidente no restaurante em que Reita havia feito um trabalho sujo para o meu ex-chefe do restaurante, ele me pediu desculpa de joelhos no chão daquele quarto. Consigo lembrar até hoje como foi triste ver seu rosto se afundando em lágrimas dolorosas enquanto ele segurava minha mão e me implorava perdão pela estupidez que ele havia feito. Depois disso, ainda sofri com o juramento do meu ex-chefe de se vingar por te-lo feito ir para a prisão por cometer um crime grave como esse.

Mas agora o assunto era eu e Reita. Fazia aproximadamente um ano que estávamos juntos, mas ele morava em sua casa chiquérrima e eu em meu quarto alugado numa pequena pensão no centro de Tokyo, próximo a loja de CDs que eu trabalhava. Nos víamos duas vezes por semana, três vezes no máximo, afinal, ele trabalhava muito e estava sempre viajando para vários lugares no Japão. Nosso maior problema eram as conversas que tínhamos. Principalmente quando se tratava de 'nós'.

- Kira-chan, você vai vir aqui amanhã, não é?

- Ruki, tenho que trabalhar amanhã. Não posso... - suspirou.

- mas... é meu aniversário! Vou fazer 17 anos e--

- Já disse que não posso Ruki! Eu te ligo e mando seu presente, mas não posso vir aqui, não posso!

- Reita, você disse que me amava --

- E te amo mesmo! – ele havia me cortado pela segunda vez.

- Se me amasse, viria aqui me ver amanhã.

- Mas, Ruki! Eu trabalho pra te dar essa vida que você tem! – bufou.

- QUE VIDA, REITA? QUE VIDA VOCÊ ME DÁ?

- Ruu--

- Eu não te vejo todos os dias, não durmo na mesma cama que você, você me beija apenas quando quer, quase nunca atende o telefone quando me liga... e diz que me dá aquilo que preciso? Não preciso de nada além de você, reita. Você...

-... – ele suspirou pesado, percebi que seus olhos estavam pesados, parecia até que ele queria acreditar que era mentira o que eu havia dito.

- Reita... Se não é capaz de entender o que eu sinto, lamento... mas... não é isso que chamam de amor...

Me levantei sem olhar em seu rosto. Abri a porta de sua casa e saí, sabendo que mesmo que eu fizesse esse drama todo, como ele gostava de chamar, ele não iria levantar do sofá, se ajoelhar mais uma vez, chorar e me pedir desculpas. Então, sem derramar uma lágrima de meus olhos, entrei na estação do metro e peguei o primeiro que havia para o centro de Tokyo. Me acomodei em um banco sozinho, me sentindo um tanto o quanto bem por ter dito aquilo que sentia para Reita e estar voltando para minha casa.

Me peguei pensando assim, do nada, em quantas vezes trocamos carinhos realmente. Nenhuma, pensando bem. Nos beijávamos uma vez ou outra, nos abraçávamos, andávamos de mãos juntas, mas não era sempre. Nunca fui dormir em sua casa, ele nunca foi me visitar e passar uma tarde em minha casa. Será que faltavam oportunidades para que tudo o que sentíamos um pelo outro extrapolasse o limite entre a razão e a loucura e ele me olhasse com carinho enquanto eu lhe pedia por mais? Ou será que a razão era tanta que excedia qualquer limite que pudesse existir?

Cheguei no meu quartinho alugado de três cômodos: um banheiro, um quarto e uma sala com cozinha junto. Era tão pequena que eu não tinha mesa, mas sentava no sofá para comer e assistir à televisão que ficava ao lado da pia, sobre o tampo de aço que ficava na bancada ao lado da geladeira. Acho que talvez seja por isso que Reita nunca havia ido lá mesmo tendo a chave. Era tão pequeno é miserável o local...

-X-X-

**Reita Pov**

Já eram oito da noite quando comecei a me preocupar. Achei que Ruki voltaria ou iria me ligar dizendo que falou tudo aquilo com a cabeça quente demais para pensar seriamente em tudo que havia dito. Mas nada. Nem ao menos uma mensagem no celular ele me mandou.

Ajeitei meu cabelo e peguei minhas chaves, desci para a garagem, entrei no meu carro e me dirigi até sua casa. Parei na frente do prédio mal acabado e num estado deplorável. Até cheguei a pensar que talvez Ruki me passara o endereço errado de seu apartamento, mas tudo bem. Confiei e subi pelas escadas estreitas e empoeiradas. Não, eu estava no lugar errado, só podia ser! Ele não iria morar num lugar como esse ou... Teria me dito, não é? Pensando bem, ele até se referiu ao apartamento como "um muquifo aconchegante", mas não poderia ser **ESSE** muquifo!

Parei na frente da porta que continha o numero gravado na chave que Ruki me dera. Achei que talvez estive mesmo errado e, então, apertei a campainha. Uma, duas, três vezes e ninguém atendia... Talvez Ruki estivesse realmente ali. Coloquei a chave na fechadura corretamente e percebi que SIM! Esse era mesmo o local que ele morava. Mas, porque será que jamais ele me falou que morava num lugar tão...

- Pare, Reita! Ele mora aqui... E talvez goste... – sussurrei para mim mesmo.

Empurrei a porta, que rangeu meio apodrecida. E cai num surto de consciência lembrando de que Ruki tinha me perguntado se eu poderia arranjar um lugar para ele morar e sugeri as pensões do centro de Tókio. Depois desse surto de consciência, entrei calmamente no recinto e observei o balcão com fotos dele e uma minha. A sala era junto com a cozinha. Quer dizer, não tinha sala, era simplesmente a cozinha e mais nada! Além disso, tinham duas portas, eu deduzi que fossem o banheiro e o quarto.

Em cima de uma minúscula prateleira na cozinha, tinham muitos papéis espalhados e seu violão se encontrava encostado ao lado da mesma. Eu, como sempre fui curioso, caminhei até lá e olhei um papel que estava mais em cima com uma caneta caída sobre a folha. Tirei a caneta com cuidado para não riscar o papel e o tomei nas mãos. Segurei firme.

Normalmente, eu teria saído correndo falar com Ruki depois do que eu li. Mas, dessa vez, não... Simplesmente pelas suas palavras: "You say that I take it too hard and all I ask is comprehension, bring back to you a piece of my broken heart, I'm ready too surrender". [Você diz que levo muito a sério e tudo que peço é compreensão. Trazer para você um pedaço de meu coração partido, estou pronto para me render

-X-X-

Cheguei em minha casa, deitei em minha cama e me dei conta de toda a burrice que havia feito e dito à Ruki, como pude ser tão ridículo ao ponto de não perceber que tudo aquilo que ele me dizia era verdade? Nem sequer eu acreditava que ele não tinha dinheiro o suficiente para morar em um bom lugar, me recusava a entender o que ele sentia, ouvia suas palavras, mas não escutava, não compreendia aquilo, não acreditava. Estava sempre viajando e dizia que era pra dar a ele a vida que precisava, mas não era verdade, não era aquilo que eu lhe dava, mas eu dava falta de atenção, dava zero procento de carinho, não estava a seu lado sempre que podia. E chamava aquilo de namoro. Como pude...

Estava decidido a mudar. E isso ia começar por amanhã.

-X-X-

**Ruki Pov**

Na noite passada, depois que cheguei em minha casa, tomei um banho e sai para arejar os pensamentos e afastar tudo de ruim que eu sentia. Caminhei calmamente pela cidade, sorrindo ao ver tantos letreiros luminosos que me lembravam as estrelas... que me traziam logo na lembrança os olhos de Suzuki Akira, aquele a quem não desistia de chamar de namorado. Tornei a ficar sério, tentando pensar que talvez Reita tenha razão em fazer tudo o que faz, afinal, quem não tem família e dinheiro sou eu, ele corre atrás do que é bom pra ele...

Voltei para casa já era duas da madrugada. Tirei minha roupa, coloquei uma calça de moletom e uma regatinha bem solta e me deitei na cama de bruços, me aninhando em meus próprios braços como se fosse ele quem me abraçava... Ah, como eu tinha vontade de estar novamente em seus braços... era o que eu mais queria. Mas ele nem ao menos deveria pensar o mesmo que eu.

Acordei na manhã seguinte da mesma forma que adormeci, enrolado nas cobertas e me abraçando. Senti um cheiro doce exalar em minha casa e me levantei, olhando meu quarto todo perfumado com o cheiro das rosas vermelhas e cor-de-rosa espalhadas por cada ínfimo pedaço do cômodo apertado. Caminhei até o espelho e comecei a ler as letras supostamente feitas com lápis de olho e tive uma certeza – era a letra de Reita. Ele havia passado em minha casa e eu não aocrdei enm ao menos para vê-lo. Mas ele teve toda a bondade de deixar quilos de rosas em meu quarto.

Caminhei logo pra fora do quarto e deparei com ninguém mais ninguém menos que meu amigo Uruha e seu namorado, Aoi. Ambos vieram ao meu encontro, me abraçaram e me desejaram um feliz aniversário. Uruha me entregou um pacote lindo, todo desenhado que eu não quis rasgar, então tirei fita por fita e abri meu primeiro presente desse ano: um kimono azul de verão, todo feito em seda pura.

- Uru, não precisava!

- Precisava sim! – ele voltou a sentar ao lado do namorado – É um presente meu e do Aoi.

- Obrigada! –sentei no outro sofá – Como entraram?

- Reita subiu com a gente – sorri Aoi – Ele veio deixar seu presente e disse que ia viajar e mais tarde te ligava.

- Além disso, Reita pediu que nós ficássemos com você lá na mansão dos Suzuki e deixou a chave do carro dele pra gente. Então, o senhor vai se vestir que são 3 da tarde e nós vamos almoçar!

- Uru! Deixa o Ruki raciocinar! – Aoi riu.

- Espera... E-ele deixou?

- É, agora vai, anda! To morrendo de fome! Ah, e arrume suas coisas que vamos ficar lá na mansão até amanhã, tá? – Uruha tava me empurrando até o quarto enquanto Aoi apenas ria do loiro.

Me troquei e logo estávamos indo para o restaurante. Chegamos no restaurante preferido de Aoi que foi quem sugeriu: barato e delicioso. Pedimos logo uma porção de sushi para 2 pessoas – que era o suficiente para nós, já que Uruha não comia muito – e um prato de salmão grelhado com shoyo. Nos deliciamos e a conta saiu barata para a comida que pedimos. Me ofereci para pagar e Aoi me empediu, alegando que hoje era meu aniversário, então eu não deveria pagar nem que fosse um misero yene. Ri e concordei, dizendo que então, eles iam ser obrigados a pelo menos aceitar uma pizza do aniversariante, mas uma pizza feita em casa por mim mesmo. Ou chamaria meu outro amigo, Kai, que por sinal me ligou durante nosso almoço para me desejar felicidades.

Chegando na casa dos Suzuki, Uruha foi me repassando as instruções previamente indicadas por Reita como onde dormir, ficar a vontade para usar a piscina e a sauna, usufruir de toda a infra-estrutura, não me meter a cozinhar porque tinha cozinheiros especializados em diversos tipos de comidas e todos estavam ao meu dispor, e por aí vai.

O que mais me surpreendeu foi quando Uruha disse que eu dormiria no quarto de Reita e logo ele estava me empurrando para lá, falando que eu deveria tomar um banho e por o meu kimono novo que era lindo e perfeito. Não ia contestar o loiro invocado e me obriguei a concordar, entrando no quarto e logo me dirigindo para o banheiro com o kimono azul nas mãos e uma boxer branca. Fechei a porta do banheiro e me despi, entrando em baixo do chuveiro e então o ligando, me deixando ficar molhado pela água límpida que escorria por todas as minhas "curvas". Tá legal, isso foi meio ridículo. Eu entrei debaixo do chuveiro e logo comecei a me ensaboar, até porque eu não tenho nenhuma curva no corpo! Depois de quase uma hora de banho, que demorou porque eu tive que fazer muita coisa, desde escolher quais do shampoos de Reita usaria até lavar meu cabelo mecha por mecha, sabe como é, né?

Sai e me enxuguei numa toalha que estava pendurada ao lado do box, me enxugando todo, então voltando a me vesti. Recolhi todas as peças de minha roupa suja, pentei meu cabelo e prendi a parte de cima, fazendo um penteado que chamam de meio preso, mas logo alguns fios se soltaram e ficou algo bem interessante, pena que não tinha maquina para me fotografar. Abri a porta e fiquei chocado.

- Feliz Aniversário, Ruu...

- Re-Reita?

- Sim, Ruki – ele estendeu a mão para mim – venha, quero te dar seu presente.

Caminhei meio tímido até a cama, sentando na frente de Reita, evitando olha-lo nos olhos. Reita passou a mão em meu rosto com sutileza e delicadeza, acariciando-o com a ponta dos dedos, me fazendo corar. Logo tirou a mão de meu rosto e colocou a mão dentro de uma gaveta na cômoda ao lado de sua cama, tirando uma caixinha preta de dentro e abrindo-a, me deixando deslumbrado ao ver dois anéis de prata com escritas gravadas neles e uma pedrinha roxa no meio.

- Quer ser meu noivo, Ruki?

- ... – o abracei forte e não disse nada.

- Eu sei que eu digo que você leva tudo a sério e tudo que você pede é minha compreensão, mas não quero que me dê um pedaço do seu coração partido. Quero ele todo pra mim, pra sempre... – colocou a aliança em meu dedo e beijou-ª

- Suzuki Akira, me faça feliz... – coloquei a aliança em seu dedo também.

- Farei...

**Reita Pov**

Seus lábios encontraram os meus com calma. Eu o beijava com calma e gentileza, deixando que ele comandasse a intensidade. O puxei suavemente para mais perto de mim pela cintura, mas recebi em troca um gostoso carinho na nuca feito por seus dedos e seu corpo se aninhando em meu colo. O olhei nos olhos e sorri, vendo-o fazer o mesmo ao quebrar o beijo. Passei minhas mãos pelos laços de seu kimono, o abrindo e deixando cair até a altura de seu ombro, voltando a selar nossos lábios. Eu percebia como ele me olhava com aquele olhar de criança orgulhosa com o carinho que recebe, ele me soava tão infantil e tão doce que eu enlouquecia apenas de beija-lo. Logo estávamos deitados sobre minha cama, trocando beijos mais intensos, mas mesmo assim estava suavemente corado nas bochechas, dando um ar mais infantil ainda a ele. Estávamos apenas com a roupa intima e nada mais. Não sentia vergonha nem receio, queria aquilo. A questão era ele querer também.

- Ruu... – interrompi o beijo e fiquei apenas acariciando sua cintura.

- Me ame, Reita... – sussurrou com os olhos cerrados suavemente.

-X-X-

Suspirei enquanto alisava seu corpo suado colado ao meu, o fitando, admirando aquele rostinho delicado e meigo que apenas ele tinha. O vi abrir os olhos e acordar com um lindo sorriso esboçado nos lábios, me abraçando. Retribui seu abraço fortemente, o aninhando ainda mais nos braços. Ficamos no abraço por um tempo até Ruki me soltar um pouco e passar a mão por meu tórax enquanto acariciava sua cintura.

- Gostou Ruki?

- Muito... – sorriu orgulhoso – Reita... Não era pra você estar viajando hoje?

- Não, não era. Eu pedi demissão da empresa e resolvi que quero viver apenas pra você. Quando entrei em sua casa ontem, vi o que você escreveu e então pensei que talvez seja hora de ficar só com você e mais nada. Você é tudo o que quero, tudo o que preciso.

- Como sabia que eu estaria aqui?

- Liguei para Uruha e planejei tudo com os dois. Antes de sair para dar uma volta e pedir demissão, fui escolher suas flores e manda-las até seu quarto, para você acordar entre o perfume doce das rosas. Mas eu jamais saí dessa casa hoje, estive o tempo todo aqui. Até quando você entrou para tomar banho, eu estava no quarto.

- Onde? – o vi arregalar os olhos expressando duvida.

- Segredo! Vai que eu resolva fazer isso de novo? – ri.

- Okay então... – ele passou a mão por meu rosto – Te amo, Reita...

- Te amo, Ruki... – voltei a beija-lo e logo estávamos nos amando outra vez.

* * *

**Entãaaao... Acabou mais uma parte aí né...**

**Tava pensando em fazer a terceira parte mais sei lá... Vamos ver o que nos aguarda o futuro**

**Enjoy it!**

**Aiyu.**


End file.
